


Appointment

by TheyCallMeRobin



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, psychiatrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeRobin/pseuds/TheyCallMeRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw's former psychiatrist press charges in the police against Shaw, because she broke her wrist after a disagreement.<br/>Now Shaw booked an appointment with another psychiatrist... what would happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appointment

Shaw is in the waiting room, annoyed because her new psychiatrist isn't over yet with the last patient before her. She would leave, but that would mean coming here and waiting all this hell of time for nothing, and man, the gasoline is expensive, she drove from too far to be here. Shaw took a magazine, not that she was really reading it, but she glanced at a few pages, those with adds of Scotch drinks, the ones she would be definitely drinking after she gets out of here. She grew bored and tossed the magazine back to the small table beside her. The woman at the desk glared at her, Shaw returned the glare, making the woman feel a little intimidated, - _What an asshole, she dares to glare at people here_? _People who has mental disorders_? _Wow_!- Shaw thought, smiling to herself for the stupidity of the situation.

After a few long minutes, the woman at desk called Shaw's name, it was her turn to meet with the new doctor. Shaw was led by the woman to a room, she glanced at the door, it had a lable " _Dr. S. Groves_ " it says. The woman knocked on the door, she heard the Dr. saying that Shaw could come in. There she was, a second later, Shaw entered the office, kind of expensive modern decor, all in stainless steel. Shaw scanned all the office, before meeting looks with the Dr, the office was very well decorated. And then she laid eyes on the doctor, a woman, tall, pale, light brown flawless hair, eyes of the same color as the hair and a beautiful smile that was infuriating Shaw.

"Please take a seat." -Said Groves. Shaw sat without saying a word.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Samantha Groves, but you, uh... you can call me Root. What's your name?" -Asked Groves, with a sweet voice, pulling a paper and a pen from a small archive drawer.

"Root?... Mine is Sameen Shaw, but I prefer being called by my last name." -Shaw responded, dryly.

"Long story, I like it more than my name. Anyways, uhm... Sameen? Is such a beautiful name. nice to meet you, by the way." -Root said, that sweet voice intoxicating Shaw and still with that annoying beautiful smile.

"Just Shaw." -Replied Shaw, even colder.

"So, I was reading your files, says you have an Axis Iris II Personal Disorder. Want to tell me about it?" -Root asked in a more serious tone.

"I am a sociopath, which I think you already know." -Answered Shaw, annoyed by all the process already.

"Well, you seem to be controlling yourself, it's more than it's expected from someone with your... disorder. Are you taking any medicines?" -Said Root, her eyes slightly staring at Shaw.

"No pills. I don't need them." -Murmured Shaw, rolling her eyes.

Dr. Groves wrote down on the papers, she took earlier. Shaw saw the way Dr. Groves hand moved while writing, wasn't annoying as her smile. Root didn't pay a look at Shaw, but she surely knew the short woman was looking at her. Shaw chuckled, but she did it because she was mocking Dr. Groves for how concetrated she was with whatever she was writing on that paper. Shaw placed her hands on her knees.

"Excuse me. I have to put things in record, you can keep talking, I am not ignoring you." -Root excused herself, placing the papers at her desk, and then sitting in the rolling chair.

"It's okay, I'm not a talkative person." -Replied Shaw.

"So... No medicines, is a big risk, but is admirable from you. Would be dangerous if you cannot manage to control yourself in a raging moment." -Root said faking to sound surprised, but in fact she was further than amazed.

"What? You gonna prescribe me a medicine dose, for prevention? I refuse." -Shaw said dryly and glaring at Root.

"No, that's not what I mean." Root apoligized.

"Anyways, if you're afraid of people's well-being, I already broke a guy's arm in three parts. Broke a woman's wrist, actually she was my... my former psychiatrist, I got charged for that one, pretty sure is on the files you have. All because they were driving me really mad." -Explained Shaw, looking firmly at Root's eyes, as in daring her to try something if she didn't believe what she just said.

"Hmm, not very well behaved, huh? I'm kind of a big fan... But past is past, what we have to do is focus on your present, not even in the future. There's nothing like the present, Sameen. I am pretty sure you can prevent those outrages." -Said Root, with that smile again.

"I don't care. Is simple, if someone messes with me, they get what they deserve." -Replied Shaw, her voice cold as the look on her eyes, because she hated this particular doctor calling her by the first name. Also she was rubbing her hands with such a big ferocity, crossing her legs tight, also bitting her lower lip, all unconciously.

"I know. Your mental disorder doesn't let you feel any regret, or sorry, you cannot differ which is a good or bad action. By the way have you been sexually restrained lately?" -Asked Root, bitting a smile.

"Wha- I don't think it's your business, that part of me." -Shaw answered, infuriated, clutching her hands into fists and about to explode against Dr. Groves.

"Being sexually restrained, also extracts the help or the will to remain calm, without anger or sudden outbursts of rage." -Explained Root, smiling softly at an already infuriated Shaw.

"I am pretty sure that's not my case, doc- Root." -Shaw snapped, her fists clutched so tight, that her nails were piercing the armrests of the leather chair.

"I noticed the way you were rubbing your hands, and the way you tightly crossed your legs. I am a doctor, and most of all I am a woman, you can't fool me." -Commented Root, getting up from her chair and moving in front of her desk, in front of Shaw.

Shaw tightened her fists a little bit. Dr. Groves was unnerving her way too much. Shaw had a sudden thought, how would she manage to leave this office, but knocking out the doctor first, for being nosey. Why in hell does she needs to know about Shaw's sexual life, is none of her business apparently. But Dr. Groves words resounded on Shaw's mind a few seconds after -" _have you been sexually restrained lately_?"-

"Screw you doctor." -Murmured Shaw, but Root didn't catch the words as she was staring at Shaw's legs as if she could see through the shorter woman's jeans.

Root moved forward, onto Shaw, placing her hands on the armrests of the chair. They stared at each others' eyes for a few short seconds. Then Dr. Groves went to look if there was anyone left in the waiting room, no one else but her secretary, which she sent away quickly, and the woman didn't need to be told twice. Root returned to her office, locking the door. Shaw was still on the chair, this time her look was even colder.

"Shaw..." -Root whispered on the shorter woman's left ear. It gave Shaw a shiver, but she suppressed any sign of it.

"Don't!" -Shaw warned Root, holding the doctor's wrist very tight.

"What? Are you going to break it? I won't press charges on you... I know what you want Sameen." -Root said, her voice low, calmed, not worried at all of what could Shaw do.

"You know nothing about me, besides of all that bullshit written on my files." -Shaw answered, still holding Root's wrist, now gripping tighter.

"Why is it so hard? Is just you and me, no one else will know." -The doctor kept saying, bringing back that smile. Shaw felt anger boiling up. Root took aback, Shaw let go of her wrist, now the doctor was staring firmly at Shaw's, with a perverted look.

"Trust issues." -Snapped Shaw. Turning her face to the left side.

"We can work that, you know, right?" -Root said, she had smugly face.

"I don't see how..." -Shaw rolled her eyes.

Root took off the bone white coat she was wearing, revealing a royal blue dress, with a nice cleavage. It molded her body figure perfectly. Perfect color, for perfect pale skin. Root walked around Shaw, standing behind her, leaning forward, to whisper something at Shaw's ear again, she also placed a hand on Shaw's right side of the neck, from behind.

"I saw it in your eyes. I'm good reading people. Your body is claiming for attention. Just look at you, crossing your legs again, why so tight? What are you so trying to hide? You want someone else to drive you..." -Root purred, and Shaw thought she was losing this challenge. But regardless of the tension Root's words were building on her, Shaw wasn't ready to give up. Not yet.

Shaw stood up from the chair, muttering some cursings under her breath. Root stood straight, still behind Shaw's body, the only thing between them was the chair. Shaw didn't turn around, but she was feeling a sudden heat on her body, was she really sure she wouldn't give up soon?

"Maybe you're causing me more stress, than the one I wanna get rid off..." -Shaw answered, still her back facing Root.

"No, I don't think so. Please sit." -Politely commanded Root.

"What? Are you afraid of me attacking you?" -Asked Shaw, laughing.

"No, if you wanted to attack me, you would've done it already." -Root responded, still facing Shaw's back.

"You do this with all your patients, Samantha?" -Shaw asked, with all intentions of bothering Root. As Root heard her name, coming out of this patient, she felt nothing but a huge arousal building inside of her. So Root took a step forward, the chair's back pressed into her stomach, Shaw sat, feeling the warm presence of the woman behind her.

"Actually no, I don't do this with any other patient, but you could be an exception, or should I say a risk?" -Coyly said Root, her hands sliding down from Shaw's shoulders to the chest in a very slow motion.

"Funny." -Murmured Shaw. Root's hands making her feel more excited than uncomfortable.

"Tell me, Sameen, why so hesitated?" -Asked Root, placing her hands, on Shaw's breasts, stopping there, waiting for a response.

Shaw said nothing. Her breathing a little quick. Goosebumps forming on her skin. A heated hell inside of her, a heated hell full of pleasure, something she had experienced before but ignored it, now seems like she's losing control. Root kept her hands where she had placed them, she already knows Shaw's about to give in. But Shaw wanted her control back, she batted Root's hands away, Root evil laughed. Still Shaw made no move, is like her body was glued to that chair, somehow.

"Don't deny it sweetie, you so want to free your tension." -Teased Root, moving Shaw's ponytail to the left side and kissing her in the neck.

"You don't know me, doctor." -Snapped Shaw, suppressing any sign of pleasure, keeping her cold and harsh tone.

"I don't need to know you, to know exactly what you want." -Responded Root, sliding her right hand again down Shaw's shoulder to her breast. This time she just didn't placed the hand there she also grabbed it, making Shaw gasp a little. Root smiled at that, she knew Shaw wouldn't hold the pressure for too long.

Shaw remained quiet. She let Root wander all over her torso, from behind. Never really wanting to turn around to look at the doctor.

"Tell me you haven't thought of being with a woman before." -Whispered Root, in such a sensual tone.

"You've been having trouble with that lately." -Root kept saying, Shaw's arousal rising.

"Don't say you haven't pleased your urges, alone in your place, as comfortable as never before." -Root was toying with Shaw so bad, she wanted to make Shaw go loose, so much.

"But as I presume, you satisfying yourself alone isn't so fun, your body demands attention from someone else, no matter how much you try to ignore it." -She was purring, while opening Shaw's jeans button and pulling the zipper down.

Once again Shaw's skin showed goosebumps, a hardcore shiver ran through her spine. Shaw grinned, she was allowing herself to enjoy it. She was laid back on the chair, feeling so comforted, further more relaxed than anytime before. Root was slow with her actions, she was enjoying the way Shaw was giving in to her touch.

"Your neck, your arms, your legs are tense, you're all tensed up." -Root said, while running her thumbs over Shaw's underwear waistline and nipping at Shaw's clavicle.

"You so want me to tell you, to hurry up, don't you?" -Shaw grew impatient. Biting her lower lip, to hide her desperation for Root to go further.

"Isn't that what you want, Sameen?" -Root answered, her hand going inside Shaw's jeans, teasing through the underwear's fabric, causing Shaw to sit firmly straight.

"Hmm, that's what I like... Tell me Sam', is your friend over here, aching, throbbing wildly in need?" -She asked, while slowly teasing Shaw's sensitive flesh, feeling how wet the underwear was and making Shaw sit straighter if that was possible and her breathing becoming ragged.

"You gonna keep asking stupid questions?" -Shaw said, trying to grind on Root's hand, but before she could even try, Root pulled her hand out of Shaw's center, and held the short woman's arms tight against the chair's armrest.

"Easy. I'll guide you. Just a simple rule: no touching." -Root warned.

Root started moving both hands down Shaw's body, reaching for the patient's privates, teasing again, at a faster rhythym than before.

Shaw gasped, gripped the armrest, as in to keep following Root's simple rule. Then Root moved in front of Shaw, now looking down at her with such lust in her eyes, same were reciprocated by Shaw's. Then the doctor, spreaded Shaw's legs apart and kneeled running her index through the jeans, between Shaw's legs, Shaw gripped her hands in the armrests even tighter. Root could feel the other woman's heat through the jeans.

"Is it aching? Demanding more, Shaw? How many times have you been like this? Alone. In the dark. Your body screaming at you for action? You denying it, denying the attention, the urge, the fire burning in here? How many times did you force yourself to sleep and ignore the need of feeling yourself?" -Asked Root, smirking up at the patient, in an evil way. As Shaw didn't answer, Root deliberatedly pushed Shaw's legs apart even further and ran her tongue over the jeans, right there in Shaw's center. She could smell something sweet, Shaw was definitely aching for some more attention.

"Stand up!" -Ordered Root, Shaw hesitated for a moment, just for the sake of desperating the taller woman, but then she stood up.

Root told her to take off only her jeans and shirt, Shaw complied. Then Root pushed her against the desk, Shaw winced a little, when the desk's edge hit her groin. - _How am I being submissive to this woman_?- Asked Shaw to herself, but still wasn't fighting off any ministration from Root. The doctor, grabbed Shaw's booty, traced her black nails all over it, leaving little reddy lines. Shaw turned around, facing the taller woman. Root placed her hands on Shaw's waist. Then she kissed Shaw, with feral force, violently, like she wanted to eat Shaw alive through a kiss. Shaw answered the kiss the same way, even she dared to lead it and bite Root on her lower lip very hard to draw a little bit of blood. Root broke the kiss and pulled back herself, running a thumb over her bloodied lip, hissing, not of pain but of pleasure.

"You're gonna pay for that you know!" -Chuckled Root, replacing her hands on Shaw's hips, gripping tight at Shaw's skin, she might leave some bruises for sure. Shaw tried to attack Root's neck, but Root moved, causing Shaw to fail her attempt.

"What? Can't I have fun too?" -Said Shaw, frustrated moving her hands and trying to roll up Root's royal blue dress up, but Root pushed Shaw's hands away. This was her game and she wasn't gonna let Shaw take the lead, well... not for now.

"No touching, Sameen!" -Warned Root in a serious tone.

The small woman was still with the underwear on, since she had black tight boxer briefs, the liquified stain of Shaw's wetness wasn't clearly visible, but Root didn't need to see anything, she knew Shaw was soaked, as she ran her hand over Shaw's center. She played with Shaw's underwear waist band, then she introduced her long middle finger inside the underwear, feeling Shaw's wetness more raw. Shaw muttered some cursings as she felt Root's warm finger toying with her clit, slowly, fast, slowly and fast again, she was fully aroused, but she held any moan or growl building in her throat during Root's incesant teasing. With her free hand Root pulled Shaw's hair, causing her to tilt the head to the side, and Root without hesitation, sucked on Shaw's neck, biting on it harshly after. Then she downed her hand to the inside of Shaw's sports bra' playing with a hardened nipple. Root then stopped her attack at Shaw's neck and trailed a line of kisses down to Shaw's collar bone, going deeper down and stopping on Shaw's breast kissing each one through the bra', then she stoped teasing Shaw's center and removed Shaw's bra' tossing in on the floor. She was delighted at the sight of the short woman's hardened nipples, she kissed, licked, sucked and bit on both, finally making Shaw giving up and allowing a few moans and gasps to escape out of her throat. Root laughed to that, still attending Shaw's nipple with her mouth and kneading the other.

Shaw was hardly trying to not run her fingers over Root's hair and scratch the light brown haired's scalp. She kept her hands on the desk's edge, the desk digging in her palm, and her back arching. Root kept going down, leaving a ghostly vertical line with her tongue. She stopped when she found Shaw's boxer briefs. As soon as her tongue met with the waistband, she ripped the underwear off, now leaving Shaw fully naked. Then again she teased Shaw's clit, at a faster rhythym. Root's finger was so warm that Shaw felt like something was burning her sensitive flesh! Shaw was so wet, that Root didn't even noticed when she slipped two fingers inside of Shaw, at a fast, but not enough, rhythym. Shaw moaned, but Root wanted to hear her name, but she was taking her time, she didn't wanted this to be so soon, though Shaw might explode in any minute. Instead Root took her fingers out of Shaw, they were covered by Shaw's fluids, she licked one finger, tasting Shaw's flavor. Shaw had a lot of lust in her eyes, she was lost in whatever perverted thoughts Root were making her configure. Then Root offered her a finger to lick, she placed her finger on Shaw's lips, the tip of Shaw's tongue coming out tasting herself, but Root wanted to taste more of Shaw's fluids and she also licked the finger, along with Shaw, then removing it, to kiss the patient, still tasting her. And then she abruptly broke the kiss.

"You taste sweet. I want a little more, you know?" -Pervertedly said Root, kneeling, and Shaw didn't need to be told to spread her legs side to side. She was still wet, got wetter when Root licked her sensitive clit, Root swore she heard Shaw moan a "fuck!" when she felt her tongue there. She ran her tongue all over Shaw's center, she even poked at the entrance, Shaw's breathing was uneven, panting out of control, Root liked that. She slipped two fingers again, she was thrusting at a freaking unforgiving rhythym, at the same time with her other hand's index finger and help of her tongue she was teasing Shaw's clit, it was frantic, psychotic, demonic could be said. Shaw lied her back over the desk, her head smacking against it and her back arching once again, she was close to come, she knew it, Root knew it too. So next thing, Root thrusted even more frantic, she bit on the sensitive bundle of nerves, then she sucked on it, her fingers still working inside of Shaw. Shaw's muscles tensed, she was there, she was ready, Root only kept moving her fingers and tongue frantically at Shaw's center.

"ROOT! Stop it! Please!" -Shaw moaned. She ran her hands through her hair, she scratched her scalp, she pulled her hair, she bit her lower lip with enough force that she drew blood out of it too. She came, oh how she came. All soaked, she almost forgot who she was. But still Root didn't pull her fingers out of the small woman, she wanted a repeat of that action. She began moving her fingers adding a third this time, she pushed in and pulled out, quick, with raging movements, even a few hard spanks of on Shaw's butt cheek, Shaw arched once again, Lord, the woman wasn't even recovered from her first orgasm when she was already to burst another.

"ROOT!" -Shaw screamed... she screamed, unbelievable! She came once again and then she grabbed Root's wrist and pulled her hand away from her sex. Root let her take the hand away, once Shaw felt there was nothing inside of her, she let go of the other woman's wrist. Root began a line of kisses from Shaw's sex all the way up to Shaw's mouth. Shaw could still taste herself on Root's lips, Root moaned something by the kiss, but whatever she said, Shaw captured it with her lips.

Shaw wasn't sure how she could return this... She was quiet satisfied, her body felt a lot less heavier than when she came in, an hour ago or two hours ago? She didn't even know how much time did she spend under Root's ministrations.

"I am sure you aren't able to walk, are you sweetie?" -Smuggly asked Root, bringing that annoying beautiful smile of hers.

"I can walk, thank you." -Sarcastically replied Shaw. Calculating how to make Root scream her name just as she made her scream.

Root still had her dress and her shoes, and her hair was neatly on it's place. It bothered Shaw, she wanted to see Root as messed as she knows herself looked. Shaw stood up from the desk's top, Root took a few steps back allowing Shaw to have some space to what? Pick up her clothes? No, definitely Shaw wasn't thinking on picking up her clothes anytime soon.

Root walked towards the free space now on her desk, she was looking for something, Shaw wasn't sure what she was looking for, but Root bent a little, maybe on purpose or maybe because she was really looking for something. But Shaw wasn't one to lose time, by the time Root tried to turn around, Shaw was behind her running her hands over Root's thighs, reaching for the inside of them. But Root, stopped her, not moving Shaw's hands, but suspending their way.

"What are you doing?" -Asked Root, her voice in a high pitch as her breathing became a little uneven.

"Is my turn, you know? I'll guide you this time." -Replied Shaw, with a wicked grin.

"Oh! Show me how's it when it's your way!" -Root purred, in such a low tone voice, she triggered Shaw to continue moving her hands further.

Shaw kept reaching higher and higher, until she felt Root's wetness through the underwear, it was a soft, silk, low rise panthies for sure, and Root's wetness making it feel more soft. Then she took her hands out of Root's dress and licked her fingertips. She managed to take off Root's dress, she wasn't wearing a bra', only those silky dark red panthies. The dress pooled on Root's feet, but then she stepped out of it. Shaw pushed Root over the sofa that was in the office. Root fell flat over it, and Shaw jumped over her, giving her a deep kiss, tongues meeting, nipping on Root's previously bloodied lower lip, it stung, but it made Root feel more pleasure as she winced. Then Shaw broke the kiss, and started to kiss Root's jawbone, down to the neck, returning the harsh bite Root gave her before, and a groan escaped from Root. Shaw felt more turned on. She went directly at Root's left nipple, kneading it first, then biting harshly against it, and later soothing it with licks in circles and careful sucks, Root's back arched, but Shaw pushed her down. Then she did the same process with Root's right nipple. This time Root fought the urge to arch her back. Shaw forced Root's legs appart with one of hers, her knee connecting with Root's center, but she didn't allow Root to seek for friction, the moment the pale woman tried something, the moment Shaw would stop, seemed like Root understood that rule so she made no moves against Shaw's knee. Root was wet, very wet, possibly even more than Shaw was before. Shaw stopped her mouth work on Root's nipples, moving slowly down her torso, alternating licks, bites, presses and kisses, she'd leave a few marks surely.

"You won't bare as much as I did, would you?" -Asked Shaw, mocking Root a little bit, and challenging her too.

"I don't know, Sameen." -Root answered.

"Let's do one thing... If you call me Sameen anytime before you're coming, I will stop." -Proposed Shaw, with an evil grin playing on her lips.

"Okay! Ah!" -Root reached to say, when Shaw bit on her sex through the fabric of her underwear.

"S- Play nice!" -Root said, almost let Shaw's name escape from her mouth, but she managed to swallow it, saving it for the last moment as Shaw ordered.

"Play nice, you said?" -Snapped Shaw, then removing Root's silky underwear with her mouth, surprising the taller woman.

After removing Root's undies, Shaw forced Root's legs apart once more and placed her head between them, trailing kisses on Root's sides, but not yet where Root wanted her so desperatedly. Then Shaw kissed her in the center, but it wasn't enough for Root, Shaw toyed with her, she began kissing Root all the way up, just like she did when she was done a few moments ago. She kissed Root in the mouth, Root's hands unconciously grabbed Shaw's breast, making Shaw gasp. Shaw then grabbed both Root's wrists and pushed them over Root's head.

Then Shaw released Root's wrists. She went back to Root's center, looking at Root's exposed clit, she was figuring how to make this woman scream, cry out, moan so many times. She licked all of the sex, Root's breathing was even more uneven. Root wanted to push Shaw's face deeper if that were possible, but instead she just let her hands ran on Shaw's hair, licking and biting her lower lip, as Shaw kept the teasing.

Shaw moved again, covered Root's body with hers, attacking the woman at her neck, sucking on the spot she bit before, drawing some growls from Root's throat. Then without any warning, she rounded Root's neck with her hand, not tight, but pretended to.

"You want my fingers inside you, Root?" -Shaw teased, that evil grin again, lust in her eyes.

"Yes! Please!" -Replied Root, begging so fast.

"Seriously?" -Shaw asked, looking at Root's eyes, who were saying that the pale woman was starting to be frustrated.

"Yes! Shaw, please, I wanna feel you!" -Root begged, her voice between pantings as Shaw started to draw a ghost line in direction to her center.

"Hmm... I am good playing games too every once in a while you know?... Is it in here where you want me?" -Teased Shaw, placing her index finger over Root's clit, it send a huge shiver on Root's spine, because she had such a hyper-over-sensitive genitalia.

Root bit harshly down at her lower lip, eyes rolling back, her back arching, her center throbbing for action, friction, knuckles turning white as she clutched her hands into fists, as she begs for Shaw to move inside. Shaw was so enjoying this, seeing this woman losing control.

"I asked you, is it in ihere where you want me?" -Asked Shaw again, rubbing with such an unforgivable movement at Root's clit. Root was about to forget who the hell she was, where the crap she was.

"Yes! No! I don't know anymore!" -Root replied, panting, her chest rising and falling faster than ever before, her heart thrumming, pounding, beating louder and louder, felt like it wanted to burst out of her chest.

"Undecided, much?... Now, is it in here, right?" -Shaw mocked, slipping a finger inside Root, still gripping Root's neck with her other hand.

"Y-yes!" -Root moaned, and a few more moans after that. Her skin was all goosebumped.

Shaw began a frantic, sadistic thrusting rhythym inside of Root. The more she heard the sound of her hand crashing with Root's wet center, the more she moved her finger violently inside of the pale woman. The back of Shaw's hand teased Root's clit with each thrust. Root knew she will be coming sooner than later. Shaw began to kiss Root, violent kisses, pressed against Root's mouth. She swallowed all the moans she dragged from Root as she pushed and pulled her finger even more harder. She felt Root's back arching, hips buckling, muscles tensing around her finger, that's when she added a second one, it'll definitely drive Root over the edge.

"Ah! Ah! Sa-meen! SAMEEN SHAW!" -Root finally came, her body trembling, she really forgot who the hell she was, thanks to Shaw!

Shaw took her fingers out of Root, and brought her fingers to the taller woman's mouth. Root licked them proudly. Shaw's eyes still had that lust. Then Root sat and kissed Shaw once more before getting on her feet and picking her clothes up.

"It was good." -Said Root, with a grin looking at Shaw putting her jeans on back.

"Yes, it was." -Replied Shaw, going back to show no signs of any emotion.

"I think I might be coming to another appointment..." -Shaw commented after finishing dressing and before leaving the office.

Root hummed to herself and wickedly smiled. She zipped up her dress and replaced her hair neatly, like nothing happened in the office... and left.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
